


They tell you not to plan too far, but we are.

by ShiphausTrash



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Airplanes, Airports, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiphausTrash/pseuds/ShiphausTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuck in an airport because the flights were SO VERY delayed and its 2am.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They tell you not to plan too far, but we are.

Jack is pretty sure he is going to fall asleep sitting in this chair in the next five minutes, they were promised that three hours ago, but being at conventions all day usually wore people out, which is why Jack promised to take the first watch.

Big mistake

They had been planning this trip for a few months now, Gavin as a creative director clearing his schedule for a week around it, so he could recorded both let's plays and whatever Rooster Teeth needed him for, Ryan has been busy with season two of Free Play, even more people had started watching it, they each had to come up with an idea for a free play, Meg figured hers out in the first few days. Ryan says it doesn't bother him, but then rescues to talk about it, it's no help that Tyler and Mariel have expression extreme interest in what Ryan's episode is going to be. 

A pretty overwhelming month for them all, except Jack, he didn't have a project to work on yet but he's hoping for a chance at another let's play live. Although the nights have been distracting with both Gavin and Ryan waking up from nightmares and from stress, because Jack is such a light sleeper he wakes up just as they take their first panicked or annoyed breath, he's slept in the same bed as Ryan after a nightmare a couple of times, the same with Gavin, but recently after he settles down Ryan stays up and works. The small tapping on the keys wouldn't disturb him, but after being woken up by a smaller pained whimper the keys of the laptop are no longer soothing to his ears. 

The small hum of talking lulled Jack into a sleep

A gentle hand cups his face and there are small kisses placed to his cheeks, he draws in a breathe of fear before realising that it's Ryan, and oh shit when did he fall asleep?

“It’s alright, it's only been an hour or so, Gavin didn’t want to disturb you, he’s getting coffee now” said Ryan reading Jack,

“Plane almost here?” asked Jack,

“They made another announcement for its arrival in twenty minutes” replied Ryan rolling his eyes,

“Oh god, maybe we should have stayed another night” complained Jack,

“But then we wouldn't have been able to spend the night in the same bed” replied Ryan in a whiny voice, Jack grins and shakes his head, the smile is infectious and Ryan grins with him. Gavin approaches the two carefully, he was attempting to not burn himself with one of the three coffees. He's glad he looked up for a moment to see his two boyfriends looking like love struck teenagers and gazing into each other's eyes, Gavin grins and makes a small noise,

“Hey coffee” said Ryan sitting back into the seat next to Jack,

“Actually it's Gavin but you can call me whatever you want” replied Gavin with a wink,

“Thanks buttface” responds Ryan with a dorky grin, Gavin and Jack are caught of guard and fall into a series of giggles.

“Wot?” asked Gavin with a confused face,

“Wot?” mocked Jack pulling Gavin in for a kiss, the Brit couldn’t stop grinning,

“Really Gavin?” asked Jack,

“Mmmm sorry, you and Ryan were being really cute” whined Gavin,

“Flight 1779 to Austin shall now begin boarding, we apologise for the inconvenience” said the flight attendant over the pa,

“Finally” complained Ryan, they grab their carry on luggage and waited to board, the line moving quite quickly, most passengers gave up after the three hour mark, Jack thanked the attendant as she handed back their tickets,

“I need a shower” complained Gavin as they stepped past the lady,

“Do I Gavin? C’mere, stop squirming” said Ryan lifting his arm up and shoved it near Gavin, who squealed and tried to hide behind Jack, 

“Children please. I obviously get first shower” interjected Jack,

“God there's barely anyone on this plane” said Ryan,

“We should grab a middle row seat then” said Gavin,

”How about we go to our seats then once we take off move?” responded Jack. 

Taking off took another half an hour, when the plane was finally in the air, they went up two rows and placed Jack in the middle, he was the best pillow.

_Okay so it wasn’t the worst trip._

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the lack of fics, I'm writing small drabbles atm to get me back into writing, I didn't want to half ass a prompt in my askbox when I was in my slump but now I'm back at it, feel free to send me a prompt either by sending me a message here or at
> 
> shiphaustrash.tumblr.com
> 
> I'd just be posting here tho


End file.
